cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Jorgsten
Chris Jorgsten is a former TNE Superstar and BFWH Superstar, he is a former tag team Champion with the Coolest Kids in School. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Jorgsten competed in 2 dark matches as a part of CKS. Their first match was a winning effort against Tyson and Gaz Tower but couldn't beat Devon Aarons in a 2 on 1 handicap match. 'Coolest Kids in School, Tag Team Championship, Main Event Push' In episode 1 Jorgsten and Ryan Baxter defeated the Luchadore Twins to become tag team Champions. After Ryan Baxter's loss in episoe 2 at Doomsday CKS defeated the Luchadore Twins in a 2 out 3 falls tornado tag match. With Jorgsten winning the match with 2 falls. In episode 4 Jorgsten took on Tyson but lost by DQ when Ryan Baxter jumped in and lead to the main event to that night, Jorgsten won the tornmoil match by last defeating the debuting xXx. However Jorgsten cheated, xXx was granted a rematch and if xXx won, he would be included in the TLC match at TNE Violence and the end of the main event of episode 5 Jorgsten attacked the TNE Intercontinal Champion Lewis Parks and the TNE World Heavyweight Champion Monzer Mazaydeh with a chair. At Violence Jorgsten lost the TLC match. The next night The Kids lost their tag team championships to Tyson & RSJ. 'Face Turn' In episode 7 Jorgsten turned face mid match against Devon Aarons and xXx attacking Ryan Baxter and ending the group Coolest Kids in School. In the next RAW Jorgsten pinned Baxter in a tag team match. In the episode 9 Gauntlet Jorgsten defeated CJ but lost to Cody Meyers afterwards. At TNE Summerslam Jorgsten lost to Baxter. In episode 10 he got drafted to Smackdown. In episode 12 Jorgsten defeated Cody Meyers to earn a spot in the elimination Chamber at TNE Lockdown where he was the last man eliminated. In episode 13 RAW Jorgsten teamed up with Ross Samuel Jones and lost a TNE King of the Ring qualflier by DQ to Team One. On episode 16 Jorgsten beat Monzer Mazaydeh by DQ. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania a 4 way ladder match will take place for the Vacant TNE Intercontinental Championship between xXx, Tyson, Chris Jorgsten & Lewis Parks. where he won BFWH On the 21st March 2012 Jorgsten was added to the BFWH Developmental territorry R2TT. On the 13th April 2012 Jorgsten defeated Mr. Death in a BFWH Webmatch. In the 7th Episode Jorgsten lost to Darwin Pane. In episode 8 Jorgsten lost to Jay Adair in the shortest match in BFWH up to date. In an episode 11 webmatch Jorgsten lost to Allister Cross. In episode 21 Jorgsten was scheduled to face Kentai but Kentai attacked Chris Jorgsten with Poison Mist. The next day Jorgsten was released from his BFWH contract. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *STO Signature Moves: *Elbow Drop *One Handed Spinebuster Tag Teams & Stables: *Coolest Kids in School Championships and accomplishments Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) With Ryan Baxter *TNE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Category:Superstars Category:TNE